Noelle Silva
|status = Viva |species = Humana |gender = Feminino |affinity = Água |age = 15 |birthday = 15 de Novembro |sign = Escorpião |height = 161 cm |blood = O |eyes = Rosa |hair = Prata |occupation = Cavaleiro Mágico |squad = Touros Negros Cavaleiros Reais (temporariamente) |rank = Cavaleira Mágica Júnior - Classe 3 |country = Reino Clover |manga = Capítulo 4 |anime = Episódio 4 |jva = Yuki Kana |eva = Jill Harris |pt = Ana Elena Bittencourt }} |capítulo = }} é da realeza e a segunda filha da Casa Silva do Reino Clover, uma de suas famílias reais. Ela também é uma Cavaleira Mágica Júnior de 3ª Classe do esquadrão Touros Negros e foi temporariamente uma membro dos Cavaleiros Reais. Aparência Noelle é uma menina de 15 anos de idade, com uma imagem esbelta e olhos cor de rosa. Seu cabelo de cor prateada está em tranças, flechas pendurados sobre sua testa. Além disso, ela usa um par de brincos roxos com uma forma de fiel de cruz e uma pulseira de prata no pulso esquerdo. Ela usa um vestido sem manga, sem camisa e curto, coberto por um blazer de cor prateada. O blazer tem um design sem costas com mangas anexadas nas costas e se estende um pouco além dos cotovelos com manguito dourado. O blazer também tem um par de alfinetes da Casa Silva anexados a ele em torno de sua área de clavículas. Além disso, o blazer tem bordas com babados e um colchão de arredondado que se estende até os joelhos. Além disso, o blazer se estende até o pescoço onde tem bordas frangadas e é mantido unido por um medalhão de ouro. Ela usa um cinto de couro marrom que suporta sua bolsa, que tem uma cor semelhante e ornamentos de ouro em seus cantos, onde ela coloca seu grimório. Ela também usa um par de aquecedores de perna de cor prateada com punhos dourados nas duas extremidades e um par de sandálias. Como membro do esquadrão dos Touros Negros, Noelle usa sua túnica negra, que é curta com o corte de ouro, parece um manto com um capuz. Tem um botão dourado para segurá-lo no lado direito. A túnica também mostra as insígnias do seu esquadrão no lado esquerdo. Quando criança, ela brinca com um penteado trançado de porco nos lados da cabeça. Seu vestuário também tem uma grande semelhança com o vestuário atual. Galeria Noelle as a child.png|Noelle quando criança Noelle profile.png|Roupa normal de Noelle Noelle disguised as a waitress.png|Uniforme de garçonete de Noelle Noelle bikini.png|Biquíni de Noelle Noelle as Royal Knight.png|Noelle como uma Cavaleira Real Noelle - Quartet Knights.png|Noelle em Black Clover: Quartet Knights Noelle - Jumputi.png|Noelle em Jump Petite Heroes ArmaduraÁgua.jpg|Noelle em sua armadura de água colorida por fã Personalidade Tendo nascido na família real, Noelle pode parecer arrogante e vaidosa, o que pode ser visto quando ela nega o ato de amizade de Asta enquanto proclama que ela não lhe deu permissão para falar com ela. Isso também a leva a ter dificuldade em admitir seus erros enquanto tenta encontrar desculpas ou culpa seus erros por outra pessoa. Depois de finalmente sair de suas dificuldades em admitir seus erros, Noelle também pode ser vista como muito reservada em expressar seu prazer sobre suas realizações, onde ela preferia suprimir esses sentimentos e mostra sua expressão severa de sempre. Ela tem um senso de gosto supostamente alto quando diz que a vassoura de Magna Swing é deprimente. No entanto, por ter sido rejeitada por sua própria família, que havia notado sua falta de controle sobre seu Poder Mágico, Noelle desenvolveu um ligeiro complexo de inferioridade para seus irmãos e irmãs mais talentosos. Esse complexo de inferioridade leva Noelle a tentar provar que estão errados a ponto de se esforçar demais durante o treinamento. Além disso, ela é cética em relação às pessoas ao seu redor, pois espera que elas reajam da mesma maneira que sua família reagiu.. Ela também é bastante modesta, pois fica mortificada quando percebe que sua camisa está rasgada, mostrando os seios um pouco depois da missão da masmorra. e também está um pouco envergonhada usando seu biquíni na praia. Por causa da influência dos Touros Negross, principalmente de Asta, ela lentamente começa a ter mais confiança em si mesma. Isso dá à luz lentamente um lado mais corajoso, onde ela está mesmo disposta a ir contra adversários como Vetto e seu próprio irmão, Solid. Kahono mostra que o motivo de Noelle não ter controle mágico vem do desejo de não machucar ninguém. Isso revela que, apesar das deficiências de Noelle, ela é uma pessoa gentil que a diferencia de outros nobres. Outro aspecto que a diferencia de outros nobres é como ela se torna menos preconceituosa com os plebeus, que foi mostrada durante o Festival de Prêmio de Estrelas. Essa confiança, coragem e bondade moldam a Noelle uma forte decisão de proteger aqueles que ela gosta, o que cria um lado mais desinteressado de sua personalidade. Embora sua personalidade melhore, sua nobreza e orgulho a fazem nem sempre ser honesta consigo mesma. O maior exemplo são seus sentimentos crescentes por Asta e como ela tenta negá-los. Parentes Poderes Magia *'Magia de Água': Noelle usa esse atributo mágico para gerar e manipular a água. Ela usa principalmente essa magia para jogar bolas de água em direção a seus oponentes. Sea Dragon's Waterball.png|link=Esferas de Água do Dragão do Mar|Esferas de Água do Dragão do Mar *'Magia de Criação': Noelle usa essa forma de magia para manifestar as entidades que ela deseja. Ela usa essa magia com sua magia da água para criar uma entidade baseada em água. Noelle Sea Dragon.png|link=Ninho do Dragão do Mar|Ninho do Dragão do Mar Cradle of the Sea Dragon.png|link=Berço do Dragão do Mar|Berço do Dragão do Mar Roar of the Sea Dragon.png|link=Rugido do Dragão do Mar|Rugido do Dragão do Mar Vestido da Valquíria.png|link=Vestido da Valquíria|Vestido da Valquíria * Magia de Reforço: Noelle usa essa forma de magia para melhorar suas habilidades física e se opor a grandes pressões de mana dos inimigos. Mana Skin Noelle.png|link=Pele de Mana|Pele de Mana Habilidades *'Poder Mágico Imenso': Como nobre, Noelle possui uma imensa quantidade de Poder Mágico. É grande o suficiente para criar uma esfera gigante de água e tromba d'água e sacudir todo o Templo Subaquático. Canalizando esse poder em seus feitiços ofensivos, ela pode até desafiar os elfos. Ela tem dificuldade em controlar seu poder mágico, o que é mostrado pela falta de precisão de seus ataques. Ela começou a aprender melhor controle e pode restringir seu poder a vontade. devido a querer salvar seus irmãos, nascer com alto poder mágico e seu treinamento com os touros negros, ela se torna mais poderosa, onde seus irmãos e seu adversário elfo ficam chocados com seu nível de poder. Equipamento *'Grimório': Noelle usa um grimório de trevo de três folhas que ela usa para ampliar suas mágicas à base de água. Possui uma capa de cor creme com bordas intrincadas e uma insígnia de trevo de três folhas no centro da capa frontal. *'Varinha': Noelle empunha uma varinha chamada Bruce que ela usa para ajudá-la a controlar seu poder mágico. Esta esbelta vara castanha tem uma ponta arredondada e uma joia de lapidação redonda na base. O corpo da varinha também tem um design torcido nos ornamentos do meio e ouro no topo e na base do cabo. *'Broche': Noelle compra um broche mágico de Dominante Code e o coloca na base de sua varinha. A jóia é rosa e azul com um corte oval. Ele é projetado para suportar o controle de magia. Dentro dela vive uma forma de vida mágica, , que oferece suas palavras de encorajamento. *'Dispositivo de Comunicação': Noelle possui um pequeno dispositivo que lhe permite se comunicar com a sede dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Pode enviar transmissões de áudio e visual. Noelle's grimoire.png|Grimório de Noelle Noelle wand.png|Varinha de Noelle Noelle communicates with HQ.png|Dispositivo de comunicação de Noelle Lutas * Asta, Magna Swing e Noelle Silva vs. Heath Grice: Vitória * Luck Voltia, Asta e Noelle Silva vs. Lotus Whomalt: Vitória * Noelle Silva vs. Kahono: Interrompida * Noelle Silva vs. Vetto: Interrompida * Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase e Noelle Silva vs. Fana: Vitória * Equipe O vs. Equipe P: Vitória * Nozel Silva e Noelle Silva vs. Kivn: Vitória Eventos * Rajada Mágica de Noelle * Reunião dos Irmãos de Sangue * Declaração de Ascensão * Invasão de Mortos-Vivos * Assassinato de Fuegoleon Vermillion * Treinamento Noturno de Noelle * Battle Royale do Templo * Ajudando Asta: Procurando uma Cura * Invasão da Floresta das Bruxas * Festival de Prêmio de Estrelas * Campo de Treinamento nas Fontes Termais * Exame de Seleção dos Cavaleiros Reais * Atacando a Base do Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite * Batalha do Castelo Clover Relacionamentos Asta Noelle inicialmente despreza Asta por causa de seu baixo status social, mas depois que ele a salva e complementa suas habilidades, sua atitude em relação a ele muda. À medida que a história avança, ela desenvolve fortes sentimentos por Asta, mas reluta em expressá-la, indo até ele nas sombras e mostrando sinais de ciúme extremo quando outras mulheres, como Rebecca Scarlet, também demonstram interesse por ele, o tempo todo. tentando se convencer de que ela não tem uma queda por Asta, apesar de suas ações mostrarem evidências em contrário. Rebecca Scarlet Noelle desenvolve uma ligeira rivalidade com Rebecca Scarlet sobre Asta, embora ela não admita isso e ela está disposta a tranquilizar Rebecca sobre seus irmãos desaparecidos. Mimosa Vermillion Noelle tem um relacionamento amigável com sua prima porque Mimosa não a trata com dureza como o resto de sua família, mas Noelle também a vê como uma rival por ter sentimentos por Asta. Kahono Ela é uma das amigas de Noelle, que também a ajudou a controlar sua magia. Após os eventos da floresta das bruxas, Asta deu a ela e Kiato um feitiço de cura da Rainha das Bruxas em um vidro para curá-los e ela ficou feliz em falar com Noelle novamente. Yami Sukehiro Noelle admira a força de seu capitão e aprecia o elogio raro, mas significativo, que ela recebe de Yami. Citações Notáveis * Conceitos iniciais Noelle initial concept head.png|Cabeça Trivia *O design do grimório de Noelle é o plano de fundo da capa do Volume 2. *As coisas favoritas de Noelle são coisas doces, sendo um pouco odiosas e coisas fofas. *Rankings da Brigada de Perguntas: **Noelle é a terceira mais inteligente dos Touros Negros. **Noelle é a segunda mulher mais bonita. **Noelle é a pior cantora. **Noelle é a pior cozinheira. **Noelle é a quarta mais odiada pelos animais. *Noelle ficou em terceiro lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade e nono na segunda. **Nas pesquisas de popularidade da VIZ, Noelle ficou em terceiro lugar na primeira e segunda. *Enquanto o controle dela sobre a magia dela melhorou, ela ainda não pode montar uma vassoura. Referências Navegação es:Noelle Silva fr:Noelle Silva id:Noelle Silva ru:Ноэль Сильвер en:Noelle Silva pl:Noelle Silva Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Touros Negros membros Categoria:Cavaleiros Mágicos Categoria:Cavaleiros Reais membros Categoria:Casa Silva Categoria:Protagonista Categoria:Membros da Realeza Categoria:Humano